1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless devices, and more specifically to wearable wireless devices that transmit and receive wireless information and cause minimal stress to the wearer's ear region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's computer and cellular radio marketplace is filled with a proliferation of portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, laptop, notebook and tablet computing devices, where hands-free operation is desirable. In general, today's portable electronic devices are delivered to customers equipped with a digital wireless networking communications facilities, such as IEEE 802.15, IEEE 802.11, “a, b, g, and n” modulation techniques, Bluetooth, and infrared. Networked communications designs provide interfaces and protocols suitable for realizing over-the-air transmission of data between electronic devices.
Wireless communication designs generally provide duplex data signal connectivity to exchange digital data with an electronic system, or mobile portable electronic device over-the-air in a wireless network environment. Transmitted signals are received at the device antenna, and the device converts the received digital data into an analog format equivalent voltage signal representation. Applying the voltage signal to a voice coil motor produces sound waves using a vibrating surface.
Manufacturers generally offer wireless communication designs integrating an audio signal reception device, such as a microphone, or a bone conduction transducer, with an in-ear monitoring component, such as a speaker.
Hands-free mobile wireless headset or in-ear device manufacturers continue to seek improvements in comfort and fit, decreased mass, decreased RF emissions, decreased power consumption, smaller form-factor, and reduced analog and digital noise artifacts, i.e. improving the signal-to-noise ratio (S/N) while improving overall performance and providing new features.
Current wearable wireless communication devices generally come in one of two types: a single, integrated wireless device, or a wireless device having a speaker component and a separate microphone component positioned on a boom or arm component. The integrated wireless device can be heavier, and is typically placed in the user's ear canal and rests in the ear canal or rests using some type of apparatus, such as a hook positionable over the user's ear. The separate microphone type of wireless device enables the wearer to adjust the earphone and microphone positions independently, allowing the wearer to ‘fit’ the wireless device according to his ear and jaw structures, but still hangs on or over the user's ear.
Manufacturers offering separate microphone and speaker components typically employ a cylindrical shaft and clutch arrangement for the user to rotate the components, typically about a single linear axis. Such devices can be heavy and can weigh on the ear, causing discomfort over an extended period of time. While component sizing has decreased over time, the weight of the speaker and other electronics being borne by a wearer's ear can become uncomfortable over extended periods.
Both integrally formed wearable devices and those with separate microphone and speakers can place pressure on the ear, including the inner ear canal and/or the outside of the ear when the headset employs a hook or other mounting device. Certain devices are available that place relatively heavy components, such as a speaker device, within housings intended to be located within the wearer's inner ear, which can be very uncomfortable. Each of these devices can slip or become dislodged from the wearer's ear, both of which are undesirable.
In light of the above, it would be beneficial to offer an enhanced wearable wireless communication device, or a device that maintains an individual's preferred orientation in a lightweight, comfortable design that can be worn for extended periods of time with minimal discomfort.